


Boul de neiges

by LaCicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Rebuilding, peace time
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Sono passati quasi quattro mesi dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts e le ferite sono ancora aperte e la guerra non è ancora finita, anzi forse è diventata peggiore. E' il primo settembre e l'Espresso di Hogwarts è pronto a portare gli studenti nella scuola che lentamente sta curando le proprie ferite, forse meglio di quanto le persone non stiano facendo. Perché tornare? Perché non aiutare la caccia ai Mangiamorte rimasti o la ricostruzione del Ministero? Perché chiudersi tra quelle mura di pietra in un luogo che sembra appartenere a un'altra vita?***Prompt tratto dalla Big Damn Table italiana: 001. Inizio***





	

Il suono della sveglia la sorprese con gli occhi sbarrati e l’adrenalina nelle vene, come sette anni prima. Per ragioni completamente diverse. Si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi stropicciandoli e rivide le immagini che l’avevano svegliata: incubi… ricordi. Di scatto li riaprì. Non aveva bisogno di quello: non aveva bisogno di rivedere la risata di Bellatrix Lestrange o il corpo vuoto di Fred, non aveva bisogno di rivedere gli occhi rossi di Voldemort o i volti sereni di Tonks e Lupin; aveva bisogno, invece, di guardare il sole che quella mattina splendeva là fuori, aveva bisogno di ricordarsi che avevano vinto, che era finita, che nessun altro sarebbe morto.  
«Ginny…»  
Voltò il capo verso il letto dall’altro lato della stanza, ricevendo in risposta un grugnito, mentre la ragazza ficcava la testa sotto il cuscino.  
«Prendo il bagno per prima.»  
Non era stato così sette anni prima: era saltata giù dal letto piena di energia, senza il peso di tre mesi di caccia e notti insonni. Sette anni prima si era svegliata nel pieno della notte per l’adrenalina di una nuova avventura, non per il terrore che i Mangiamorte li avessero alla fine scoperti, e scendendo in cucina a prendere un bicchiere di latte sapeva di trovarla vuota, non aveva la certezza di trovare una testa rossa o nera con il viso altrettanto segnato. La cicatrice avevano fatto soffrire Harry per sette anni, le loro per quanto li avrebbero tormentati? Molly avrebbe mai avuto una cicatrice o per sempre una ferita aperta e sanguinante, una di quelle che puoi ignorare per un po’ – finché non devi guardare il bendaggio e scoprire che non si è affatto chiusa – ma pulsa ancora come il primo giorno?  
Uscita dalla stanza, trovò appoggiato dall’altro lato del corridoio un ragazzo mingherlino, occhi verdi, occhiali tondi e capelli neri incasinati come se si fosse appena alzato (e che non sarebbero migliorati nell’arco della giornata), che appena la vide fece finta di essere appena arrivato.  
«Buongiorno Harry, sei venuta a svegliarla?»  
Il suo migliore amico arrossì visibilmente borbottando una risposta affermativa, lasciandole sfuggire una mezza risata: non era chiaro come fosse possibile che si imbarazzasse ancora.  
Raggiunse il bagno, che condivideva con Ginny e la signora Weasley, e guardandosi allo specchio non trattenne un verso di sconforto alla vista delle occhiaie, della carnagione troppo pallida e del fedele cespuglio che si portava appresso… poteva non essere un’oca ma _era una ragazza_ , persino Ron se n’era accorto!  
“Devo chiedere a Madama Chips una pozione soporifera, ma di quelle forti!”  
Sciacquò il viso con l’acqua fredda e fu contenta di notare come quel semplice gesto avesse già restituito un po’ di colore alle guance. Quindici minuti dopo, mentre finiva di vestirsi, qualcuno cominciò a picchiettare sulla porta e le sue labbra presero vita propria sollevandosi in un sorriso. Non si trattenne dal lanciare un’altra occhiata allo specchio, notando con soddisfazione che i capelli erano completamente intrappolati nella treccia.  
 “E vedete di rimanerci almeno fino allo undici!” li minacciò prima di aprire la porta, con la sua miglior espressione esasperata:  
«Ronald!»  
Dall’altro lato dell’uscio, trovò ad accoglierla un ragazzo allampanato con una zazzera rossa, il cui viso, punteggiato di lentiggini, scavato da profonde occhiaie, era illuminato da un timido sorriso. «Quasi mi convincevi…» mormorò il ragazzo, chinandosi per sfiorarle le labbra con un bacio: «È il sorriso che ti tradisce»  
Hermione sbuffò con aria di superiorità, guadagnandosi un altro bacio. Sporse le braccia aggrappandosi al suo collo, mentre il ragazzo le circondava la vita, avvicinandola a sé. Quello le sarebbe mancato. Decisamente.  
«Sicura?» mormorò Ron, contro le sue labbra, per la milionesima volta.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato…» rispose con tono leggermente minaccioso. Avevano avuto diverse, non proprio civili, abbastanza sfiancanti, discussioni sull’argomento, che avevano visto la resa di entrambi, per buona pace di tutti.  
«Lo so…» sbuffò il ragazzo stringendola ulteriormente e poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla: «Mi mancherai.» mormorò sul suo collo.  
Hermione scostò appena il capo e con la mano prese il mento del _suo_ ragazzo (quella parola le piaceva esageratamente… neanche fosse stata un’adolescente qualunque!) per riavvicinare le labbra alle sue.  
«Anche tu» mormorò baciandolo di nuovo, sperando che nessuno della loro numerosissima famiglia passasse di lì in quel momento.  
Un leggero colpo di tosse li sorprese, “Ecco, appunto!”, facendoli separare come se avessero preso la scossa. Era solo Ginny, Ginny con le labbra rossissime.  
«Non volevo interrompervi» esclamò con aria dispiaciuta, come se non si divertisse dell’espressione imbarazzata di entrambi, e indicò il bagno, la cui entrata stavano bloccando.  
Mentre passava accanto a loro, però, Ron spalancò gli occhi e afferrò il colletto della camicia da notte della sorella, fissando scioccato qualcosa a livello della clavicola.  
«E fatti gli affari tuoi!» sbottò la ragazzina scocciata, sgusciando in bagno.  
«Harry...» esclamò Ron con un tono misto di arrabbiatura, shock e rassegnazione, mentre dalla stanza delle ragazze si levava una risata e Hermione visualizzava senza problemi il rossore che doveva aver assalito le guance del suo migliore amico.  
Ron si passò la mano sugli occhi:  
«Cancellacancellacancellacancella…»  
«Harry si sarà fatto prendere dal momento…» sbuffò scrollando le spalle.  
«Cancellacancellacancellacancella…»  
«O l’avrà fatto per lo stesso motivo per cui a te dà fastidio…» all’occhiata interrogativa del ragazzo agitò la mano con noncuranza: «Per gelosia, perché non vuole che nessuno metta gli occhi su di lei… Quelle cose che voi maschi fate manco fossimo nell’età della pietra e doveste marchiare il territorio!»  
Il ragazzo inarcò le sopracciglia con aria interdetta e i suoi occhi azzurri, cerchiati dalle occhiaie violacee, si spostarono sul suo collo, fissandolo con improvviso interesse.  
«Non ci pensare neanche Ronald Weasley!» lo ammonì prendendogli il mento e spostandolo su di lei: «Anzitutto non c’è rischio che nessuno metta gli occhi su di me, poi non esiste che una Caposcuola si presenti con un succhiotto alla parte e infine non esiste che mi marchi come fossi un animali o come fossimo nell’età della pietra perché non è affatto…»  
«Sei bellissima.»  
Di nuovo le labbra del ragazzo furono sulle sue. “Per tutte le cavallette! Sei Hermione Granger! Non un’oca qualsiasi! Non puoi mica farti zittire da un complimento – probabilmente preso da un libro su _come conquistare le ragazze_ – e  un bacio!” Poi Ron la voltò, intrappolandola contro il muro. Le morse appena il labbro inferiore, come a volerle chiedere un permesso, che schiudendo le labbra gli accordò, e approfondì il bacio. “O forse sì.”  
«Prendetevi. Una. Stanza.»  
Hermione era totalmente incapace di quantificare il tempo che era trascorso prima che Ginny uscisse dal bagno e questo la fece arrossire quasi di più del fatto che la sua migliore amica l’avesse trovata schiacciata tra il muro e suo fratello. Ovviamente, il suo rossore non era minimamente paragonabile alle orecchie di Ron. Ginny li guardò; guardò soprattutto Hermione, con l’aria di chi si sta sforzando disperatamente di non ridere.  
«Neanche mezz’ora.» disse prima di tornare in stanza.  
Hermione emise un verso sconfortato verificando che, effettivamente, la treccia era mezza disfatta.  
«M-mi dispiace…» borbottò Ron.  
”Se arrossisce un altro po’ va in autocombustione”.  
Sorrise incoraggiante: «Non ti preoccupare…» ma, comunque, rientrò in bagno e la rifece, quasi sudando nell’impresa. Neanche quello c’era sette anni prima.  
Sette anni prima, aveva percorso le scale di casa sua, in legno bianco non scuro, e aveva trovato ad accoglierla sua madre mentre al piano di sopra di sentiva lo scrosciare dell’acqua della doccia. Quell’ultima volta, invece, scese delle scale pericolanti della Tana e raggiunse la cucina, che appariva piena nonostante vi fossero solo quattro componenti della _famiglia_. Ripiani e lavello erano ingombri delle stoviglie della sera prima, la teiera fischiava e la pancetta e le uova sfrigolavano diffondendo il loro odore per tutto il piano terra. La signora Weasley stava ammonendo Ron, che – neanche a dirlo – si stava strafogando di cibo come farebbe un orso in vista dell’inverno, poi rimproverò affettuosamente Harry, troppo magro, quindi si voltò verso Hermione con il più caldo dei sorrisi, indicandole il suo posto dove già c’erano uova, pancetta e succo di zucca.  
«Mamma dimentica sempre che sul treno c’è cibo.» Ginny alzò la voce per superare il rumore di stoviglie che si stavano lavando, mentre cercava di passare parte della sua pancetta a Harry borbottando: «Tu sei lo scricciolo, non io.»  
«Non dire sciocchezze!» La signora Weasley posò di fronte a loro la teiera fumante: «Avrete bisogno di energie, per il viaggio.»  
Hermione guardò la doppia porzione di uova e pancetta, inarcando le sopracciglia: «Per fortuna che io ho il mio tritarifiuti personale…»  
Il suddetto alzò lo sguardò con le guance cariche di cibo ed espressione interdetta: «Tritache…?»  
Lo scappellotto materno arrivò puntualissimo: «Non parlare con la bocca piena!»  
Il suono di una materializzazione soffocò la protesta di Ron e tutti allungarono il collo, per vedere chi fosse: Percy comparve con la lunga veste da mago, due occhiaie profonde e un accenno di barba.  
Scostò gli occhiali per stropicciarsi gli occhi: «Buongiorno»  
«Buongiorno caro!» La signora Weasley corse ad abbracciarlo quasi fosse ancora un miracolo che tornassero a casa tutti i giorni: «Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?»  
Percy la strinse ma poi scosse il capo: «No, grazie. Devo dormire. Devo assolutamente dormire… almeno è quello che dice Shackebolt. Mangerò dopo.» Si passò una mano sulla faccia: «Per Merlino! Sono distrutto… anche Shackebolt lo è… Gli interrogatori…» Inarcò le sopracciglia e spalancò gli occhi, sforzandosi per tenerli aperti: «… Estenuanti. Oggi ci prendiamo una pausa… Anche voi due!» Puntò lo sguardo su Harry e Ron con aria severa: «Shackebolt ha detto a tutti che il primo che vi vede al Ministero vi deve rispedire alla Tana anche a colpi di fatture, se necessario…» Agitò una mano verso di loro per zittire la protesta di Harry: «Accompagnate le ragazze alla stazione, riposatevi… Pausa per tutti… Anche papà tornerà per pranzo.» Concluse con un debole sorriso verso la signora Weasley che annuì, mentre Harry si lasciava sfuggire un verso frustrato.  
Hermione gli strinse rapidamente la mano per attirare la sua attenzione: «Ha ragione…»  
«Vorrei solo chiudere con questa storia il prima possibile.»  
Le due ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo e Ginny si alzò, raggiungendo la sedia di Harry per abbracciarlo da dietro lasciandogli poggiare la testa sul suo stomaco. Pensavano che davvero fosse tutto finito con la morte di Voldemort e invece dopo i primi giorni di riposo, pianti e funerali – soprattutto pianti, funerali e notti di incubi, in realtà – avevano realizzato che c’era un lungo lavoro da fare. I Mangiamorte sfuggiti erano solo uno dei problemi: aveva perso il conto dei giorni e delle notti trascorsi insieme a quelli dell’Ordine, arricchito da diverse aggiunte, soprattutto dall’ES, cercando di capire come ripulire il Ministero dal razzismo e dalla corruzione e come estirpare definitivamente il razzismo dalla società magica. Sapevano che ci sarebbe voluto tempo, l’avevano messo in conto. Quello che i più giovani non avevano previsto, lei compresa, era la fatica – non tanto fisica, quanto mentale ed emotiva – che avrebbero richiesto la caccia, gli interrogatori, i processi. Quando parlavano di estirpare il razzismo o creare o Ministero della Magia migliore, parlavano di speranza e di un futuro luminoso, nonostante le cicatrici; ma quando c’erano gli interrogatori o i processi era come prolungare la guerra, era come permetterle di mangiarsi un altro po’ del loro tempo, della loro felicità, era richiamare al presente quel passato doloroso, quella ferita troppo recente che immediatamente ricominciava a sanguinare, a fare male.  
Bill era già arrivato con la macchina, gentilmente prestata dal Ministero, e avevano già portato di bauli di sotto quando un rumore attirò la loro attenzione. Si voltarono incontrando gli occhi marroni di un ragazzo robusto, con un mezzo sorriso triste e un solo orecchio. “Percy è riuscito a farlo alzare.”  
«Capitano, Caposcuola, buon anno scolastico…»  
Ginny si gettò tra le braccia del fratello maggiore stringendolo forte: «Mi mancherai.»  
“Quasi non tornava a scuola, per non mollarlo… Non solo per quello… ma anche”  
«Anche tu, ma qualcuno dovrà pur vincere la Coppa di Quidditch!»  
«E anche quella delle Case…» aggiunse Bill: «Ho caricato la macchina, vogliamo andare?»  
La signora Weasley le abbracciò strette entrambe: Hermione credeva – ma forse era solo una sua impressione – che fosse più affettuosa nei suoi confronti da quando sapeva di lei e Ron.  
Si voltò verso George che spalancò le braccia facendole segno di avvicinarsi: «Mi raccomando, Hermione, mettili in riga…»  
«Promesso.»  
Ridacchiò ricambiando l’abbraccio, un momento di troppo, consapevolmente. Un leggero colpo di tosse. Hermione e George si allontanarono con facce fintamente stupite, mentre Ron – che in mezzo secondo aveva coperto la distanza tra l’ingresso e loro – li guardava mezzo imbronciato: «È ancora la mia ragazza…»  
«Ma davvero? Sono desolato!»  
«Idiota…» borbottò il rosso beccandosi un doppio scappellotto da madre e fidanzata.  
«Non usare certi termini in casa mia!» «Non usare certi termini con tua fratello!»  
«Merlino, perché? Perché tutte a me?» gemette il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Il binario 9¾ era meno affollato del solito, ma non per questo meno chiassoso e confusionario. Appena varcò la soglia, fu travolta da una straniante sensazione di familiarità: il vapore dalla locomotiva dell’Hogwarts Express, il bubolare dei gufi, il chiacchiericcio di studenti e famiglie la colpirono al petto con forza, facendo esplodere la bolla dorata nella quale inconsciamente li aveva rinchiusi, ma dandole allo stesso tempo la sensazione di essere appena stata catapultata in una di quelle perfette, romantiche e artificiali sfere con paesaggi natalizi e la neve finta.  
«Luna!» esclamò Ginny un attimo dopo averla affiancata.  
Una ragazza bionda si voltò verso di loro, spalancando gli occhi già enormi. Anche lei portava una spilla, ma non con la _H_ o la _C_ , ma con la _P_ dei Prefetti.  
«Che bello vedervi!» esclamò aprendosi in un sorriso luminoso: «Ma voi che ci fate qui?» aggiunse inarcando i sopraccigli in direzione dei ragazzi.  
Ron inarcò un sopracciglio: «Le abbiamo accompagnate…?»  
Luna sorrise, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla «Fate progressi!», per poi voltarsi verso Harry, fissare un punto sopra la sua testa e corrugare le sopracciglia, confusa.  
«Lo so…» fece il diretto interessato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli già scompigliati: «I Nargilli…»  
«In realtà…» Luna gli girò attorno senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, prima di aprirsi in un luminoso sorriso: «Non ne vedo più!»  
«Oh… beh… Ottimo! Credo…»  
«Sì sì… Dovreste caricare i vostri bagagli, però…» fece Luna già distratta a rincorrere con lo sguardo qualcosa di invisibile agli occhi degli altri, prima di voltarsi verso di loro come colta da un’illuminazione: «O avete la macchina volante?»  
«No, no, niente macchina volante!» fece Hermione, ricordando con orrore quel primo giorno di scuola: «Allora, dove ti sei messa?»  
Luna indicò lo scompartimento dal quale spuntavano le teste di Seamus e Dean e le ragazze vi trascinarono i saluti.  
«Ciao!» Seamus saltò giù dal treno, mentre Dean si sporse dalla porta del treno facendosi passare il baule di Ginny.  
Seamus inarcò un sopracciglio in direzione dei ragazzi commentando: «Certo che voi due siete proprio dei cavalieri!»  
«Sono grandi sostenitori dell’emancipazione femminile…»  
«E poi li hai visti!» li additò Ginny, mentre Ron aggrottava le sopracciglia come se Hermione avesse detto una parolaccia: «Siamo più forti noi di loro!»  
«Puoi sempre cambiare idea…»  
Hermione incrociò le braccia, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«No, che non posso… E soprattutto non voglio.» sospirò: «Ne avevamo già parlato no?» le uscì più supplichevole di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Ron sorrise, scuotendo appena il capo, e si sporse per depositarle un leggero bacio sulla testa: «Sei la mia secchiona preferita.»  
Hermione posò le mani e quindi il capo sul suo petto, beandosi di quell’odore che già connetteva al pensiero di _casa_ , in un’accezione molto primitiva del termine. Con le dita sfiorò il maglione leggero del ragazzo fino a raggiungerne il colletto, per giocherellarci. “Mi mancherai” voleva dirgli, ma le parole le morivano in gola. Ancora succedeva spesso, a entrambi, e forse era la cosa che li metteva più in difficoltà: dirsi apertamente le cose. Quella volta, però, Ron parve capire, perché lentamente, timidamente, le circondò la vita con le braccia, delicatamente.  
«Al primo finesettimana a Hogsmeade ti vengo a trovare,» le disse, ripetendo una promessa che le aveva fatto almeno un migliaio di volte: «Poi tu studierai un sacco, riaggiusterai la scuola insieme alla McGranitt e prenderai tutti i M.A.G.O. possibile e anche di più…» continuò a ripetersi: «E poi l’estate prossima andiamo in Australia…»  
Hermione spalancò gli occhi, scostando il capo dal suo petto: questo non l’aveva mai detto. Ron la guardò, le orecchie che avevano preso fuoco e gli occhi velati dall’incertezza, la stessa che rese tentennante la sua voce:  
«Per… cercare i tuoi, no?»  
Hermione sentì il sorriso esplodere sulle sue labbra simultaneamente al suo cuore e si alzò in punta di piedi per un rapido bacio, chiedendosi una volta di più perché non l’avessero fatto prima.  
«Bene… È il momento di andare.» disse Hermione quando le figure dei due ragazzi e del binario furono ormai lontane e invisibili.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Ginny che annuì senza staccare gli occhi dall’orizzonte: era una donna d’azione più di lei e non amava essere costretta a un altro anno lontano dal suo ragazzo e dall’ _azione_. Per convincerla ci erano voluti gli sforzi congiunti di tutti loro, George compreso… anche se la sua motivazione era la necessità di non farsi battere dai Serpeverde a Quidditch perché altrimenti sarebbe stata la peggior umiliazione di sempre. Attraversò il treno diretta allo scompartimento dei prefetti seguita a ruota da Ginny, Luna e Dean, mentre Seamus li aspettava nello scompartimento. Una volta raggiunto, vi trovarono Ernie McMillan, che indossava la sua stessa spilla, Terry Boot, Dennis Canon, accanto a una ragazzina della loro casa di cui non ricordava il nome, Susan Bones, con altri ragazzi di Tassorosso, e altri loro compagni di scuola, più o meno noti. Passò rapidamente lo sguardo lungo lo scompartimento: ventiquattro persone, più loro quattro erano davvero al completo e i Serpeverde si erano ammucchiati in un angolo. Si affrettò a raggiungere Ernie, consapevole di essere più agitata del necessario e consolata – parzialmente – alla vista delle molteplici pergamene che il ragazzo aveva al suo fianco: anche lei aveva le lettere della McGranitt, ma nello scompartimento, con sé aveva portato solamente delle pergamene con appunti e per fare uno schema dei turni di ronda.  
«Buongiorno!» la salutò Ernie con una pomposità simile a quella di Percy che tradiva la sua stessa ansia. Neville, Harry, nessuno di loro sarebbe tornato quell’anno e lei non era un leader, non era naturalmente portata a guidare la gente: lei era quella con lei idee (“geniali” disse nella sua testa una voce simile a quella di Ron), quella che inventava l’incantesimo o ricordava un fatto successo cinquecento anni prima o che sapeva leggere le Rune senza dizionario… Non era quello il suo posto. Incontrò gli occhi castani di Ginny che le sorrise incoraggiante; almeno, non era sola.  
«Buongiorno a tutti!» esordì cercando di sovrastare il chiacchiericcio, ma la voce le uscì a mezzi, sentì le guance scaldarsi.  
«Un attimo di attenzione!» ribadì Ernie battendo la mano sul tavolo e concentrando così l’attenzione su di loro, quindi le sorrise facendole cenno di continuare.  
«Buongiorno…» ripeté quasi per farsi forza e cercò di nuovo lo sguardo dei suoi amici, guardando loro ce l’avrebbe fatta: «Quest’anno, sarà un anno un po’ diverso, a partire dalla riunione perché, come potete notare, abbiamo tra di noi anche i Capitani delle squadre di Quidditch.»  
«Toccheranno le ronde anche a noi?» chiese il Capitano di Corvonero inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«No, Jackson,» sbuffò Ernie: «Ma vi tocca sentire cosa ci ha comunicato la professoressa McGranitt, a causa del vostro ruolo all’interno della scuola.»  
«Quest’anno, non sarà un anno facile: nonostante siano già stati fatti diversi lavori di riparazione, la scuola non si è ancora del tutto ripresa dal Battaglia. Soprattutto, la professoressa McGranitt ci tiene che ci inseriamo attivamente nel percorso di rinascita del Mondo Magico…»  
«E quindi noi cosa dovremmo fare? Farci attaccare a un palo e affatturare dai primini?» Tutti si voltarono verso Blaise Zabini, che li guardò inarcando un sopracciglio: «Come ci inseriamo noi nel vostro bel percorso di rinascita?»  
Diversi commenti indispettiti si alzarono da più punti, costringendo Hermione ad alzare la voce per rispondere:  
«Dipende da voi, Zabini. Cosa vuole fare la Casa di Serpeverde, ora?»  
Blaise fece una mezza risata: «Non so se te ne sei accorta Granger, ma Serpeverde non esiste più. Del nostro anno siamo rimasti in due,» indicò con il capo Daphne Greengrass al suo fianco: «E la metà di noi è andata a finire la propria istruzione ingrossando le file di Durmstrang o Beauxbatons.»  
“E la cosa non sembra piacergli per niente.” notò Hermione, azzardando: «Perché tu sei tornato? Perché non hai fatto come loro?»  
Blaise Zabini scrollò le spalle, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi scuri: «Questo è il mio paese, la mia casa e la mia scuola. Non permetto a nessuno di cacciarmi da casa mia,» ghignò: «neanche a una saputella come te...» Ginny inspirò con la forza, con l’effetto di allargare il ghigno della serpe: «Né a qualche poveraccio cresciuto in un porcile.»  
Ginny sbiancò e strinse con forza la bacchetta, ma qualcuno già si era messo di fronte a Zabini, dando loro le spalle, un dito puntato contro il suo petto.  
«Se la tua intenzione fosse un anno di scenate da prima donna e sciacallaggio sui resti della nostra comunità, faresti meglio a tornartene a casa Zabini.» sibilò una ragazzina bionda, che Hermione non conosceva, ma che quando si voltò verso gli altri, si rivelò essere incredibilmente somigliante a Daphne Greengrass.  
«Non abbiamo intenzione di ostacolare il percorso di “rinascita”,» fece sollevando le mani, per fare il segno delle virgolette: «perciò, Granger, dicci che dobbiamo fare e fammi tornare al mio scompartimento. Ho _Pozionisti di domani_ ad attendermi nello scompartimento.»  
Hermione inarcò il sopracciglio, trattenendo un sorriso ben lieta che Zabini fosse stato zittito: non era così tanto dispiaciuta della quasi totale assenza di Serpeverde pur sapendo che avrebbe dovuto.  
«Allora, è semplice: i tavoli delle Quattro Case in Sala Grande verranno mantenuti solo per oggi e per il giorno della premiazione della Coppa delle Case, per il resto dell’anno saranno sostituiti da tavoli più piccoli per favorire il mescolamento. Le lezioni per quest’anno rimarranno divise per Case come sono sempre state, ma non si esclude che in futuro si possa trovare un nuovo sistema…»  
«Il prossimo passo sarà mescolare i dormitori… Io nei sotterranei non ci voglio finire…» borbottò, un po’ troppo ad alta voce, Terry Boot.  
«Non ti ci vogliamo non ti preoccupare.» sibilò arricciando il naso Daphne Greengrass.  
«Non ci sarà nessun mescolamento!» intervenne Ernie alzando le braccia: «L’unico mescolamento sarà a livello dei tavoli e forse delle lezioni, e quest’ultimo comunque non quest’anno. Pertanto, la professoressa McGranitt si aspetta che tutti noi ci facciamo promotori della _Riconciliazione_.»  
«Scorrettezze nel Quidditch, o tra le Case in generale,» proseguì Hermione con la consapevolezza che quello sarebbe stato il punto più difficile: «Non saranno minimamente tollerate e saranno severamente punite. Inoltre,» cercò tra le pergamene che si era portata e trovò il blocchetto di venticinque che cercava: «Questa è l’attuale mappa delle zone agibili e non della scuola. Sarà nostro compito assicurarci che gli studenti non vi si rechino per la loro personale incolumità.»  
«Infine,» continuò Ernie con un sorriso tremulo: «È auspicabile che ciascuno di noi aiuti nei lavori di ristrutturazione e messa in sicurezza della scuola.»  
«E poi che passiamo tutti gli esami con almeno Oltre Ogni Previsione, immagino.» intervenne Susan Bones con una leggera risata.  
«Ovviamente!» le fece eco Hermione con un sorriso più tranquillo.  
Dopo la riunione e la prima ronda, decisero di trascinare le loro cose nello scompartimento dei Prefetti, raggiungendo Ernie, Susan e altri membri dell’ES diventati Prefetti o Capitani, per i quali la riunione – in realtà – era stata l’ovvia conclusione dei diversi incontri che avevano fatto in quei mesi assieme all’Ordine della Fenice, e infiltrando Seamus, che li aveva aspettati nel loro scompartimento.  
Arrivati alla stazione di Hogsmeade furono accolti, come di consueto, dal vocione di Hagrid che chiamava i primini e presi da un’inaspettata allegria raggiunsero le carrozze quasi di corsa. Hermione appena le vide si bloccò. Pietrificata. Doveva aspettarselo. Doveva saperlo che sarebbe successo. Guardò i grossi cavalli alati, fissò i musi da rettile, le grandi ali. Vide di fronte a sé Silente nella bara, il volto di Fred, con lo spettro dell’ultima risata negli occhi, i capelli fucsia di Tonks e il suo volto tranquillo accanto a quello di Lupin. La vista le si appannò e sentì calore attorno alla mano sinistra. Si riscosse scoprendo che il calore altro non era che la mano di Ginny e che ad appannarle la vista erano le sue lacrime.  
“Per le mutande di Merlino! Non davanti a Ginny!”  
Si passò rapidamente la mano sugli occhi per asciugarli e sentì la stretta stringersi.  
«Va tutto bene…» mormorò Ginny con voce incrinata.  
Hermione sfuggì alla sua stretta e le circondò le spalle con il braccio, cercando Luna con lo sguardo e trovandola affacciata da una carrozza..  
«Andrà tutto bene…» mormorò all’orecchio dell’amica, mentre salivano e lei scoppiava a piangere sulla sua spalla.  
L’altra singhiozzò: «Mi manca tanto.»  
Hermione la strinse di più e Luna le abbracciò le gambe, mentre Ginny si concedeva un momento di cedimento dove nessuno poteva vederla.  
Varcarono le porte della Sala Grande e Hermione fu colpita di trovarvi i cinque tavoli, le finestre, il soffitto con il meteo, invece di persone in lacrime, corpi e sangue, e nel realizzare che era quella la normalità. Raggiunsero Dean e Seamus al tavolo dei Grifondoro.  
«Siamo molti di più dello scorso anno.» notò Seamus: «Fatta eccezione per il nostro anno, ovviamente.»  
«Per fortuna!»  
Ginny diresse lo sguardo verso il tavolo dei Corvonero dal quale stava arrivando, sguardo perso e sorriso vacuo, Luna. Seamus inarcò le sopracciglia e Dean trattenne una risata, ma Luna sostenne lo sguardo senza perdere il sorriso: «L’unico motivo per cui manteniamo la divisione dei tavoli oggi è per aiutare i primini a orientarsi, no? Ci sono abbastanza Corvonero a quel tavolo, non li disorienterò se sto con voi.»  
Ginny si morse il labbro, trattenendo una risata, e additò con il capo il tavolo degli insegnanti: «Hermione sai chi è il professore che siede accanto a Hestia?»  
Seguì il suo sguardo fino al tavolo dei professori, dove al centro sedeva la McGranitt affiancata da un lato da Vitious e dall’altro lato da un posto vuoto, probabilmente per la professoressa Sprite, seguito dai nuovi professori: uno avrebbe insegnato Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e l’altro Trasfigurazione. Una dei due era Hestia Jones, l’altro era un uomo di mezza età – a giudicare dalle rughette attorno agli occhi – ma con lo sguardo vivo e brillante, dietro un paio di occhiali dalla montatura leggera, con una lunga coda castana e la barbetta leggermente sfatta.  
«Non ne ho idea…»  
«Beh, sta creando il panico.» Ghignò Ginny indicando con il capo Megan Vane e le sue amiche, che ridacchiava e continuavano a lanciare sguardi ammiccanti all’ignaro insegnante.  
I commenti furono soffocati dall’apertura delle porte della Sala Grande e la successiva entrata dei primini guidati dalla professoressa Sprite. Hermione si sorprese a pensare a quanto erano piccoli, quanto sembrassero dei bambini.  
«Noi eravamo così piccoli?» commentò spalancando gli occhi.  
«Non è possibile.» Ginny scosse la testa: «Io non ero così.»  
«Oh sì…» fece Dean: «Eri assolutamente così.»  
«No, non eri così,» Hermione inarcò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso: «La tua faccia era molto più rossa di quella di questi piccoletti!»  
Ginny le lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma poi rivolse la propria attenzione al Cappello Parlante, che quell’anno non citò la purezza di sangue cercata da Serpeverde, lodandone la capacità di trovarvi amici, l’ambizione, l’astuzia. Cominciarono a chiamare gli studenti ed Hermione dovette fare uno sforzo per ricordare i nomi di tutti i ragazzi che venivano smistati a Grifondoro, era la Caposcuola almeno quelli della sua Casa avrebbe dovuto conoscerli tutti, no?  
«Robins, Sunday»  
Ginny si sporse lungo il tavolo verso una ragazza che Hermione ricordò essere stata nella squadra di Quidditch due anni prima.  
«Demelza!» mormorò la ragazza, attirando l’attenzione della compagna: «È tua sorella?»  
La ragazza scosse la testa e poi con le labbra formò un’altra parola: “Cugina”. Ginny annuì rimettendosi al proprio posto proprio mentre il cappello esclamava: «SERPEVERDE!»  
Hermione vide distintamente il colore sparire dal viso della compagna d’anno e Ginny arricciare il naso con aria dispiaciuta, mentre la ragazzina, con lunghissimi capelli chiari e sguardo vagamente sperduto, si dirigeva non troppo entusiasta al tavolo della sua nuova Casa.  
«Non sembra contenta…» borbottò Seamus, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Di questi tempi in pochi lo sarebbero…» Ginny aveva la bocca piegata di dispiacere, ma gli occhi fissi su Demelza che sembrava esserci rimasta malissimo.  
Hermione non perse di vista la ragazzina, che si sedette in fondo al tavolo, accanto alla più giovane delle sorelle Greengrass (a proposito, come si chiamava?). La osservò sedersi e la vide inclinare un paio di volte il capo lateralmente, le sembrò con un debole sorriso sulle labbra. Poi chinò lo sguardo sul tavolo, mentre lo smistamento finiva. Hermione non distolse lo sguardo neanche quando percepì la McGranitt alzarsi e fare il discorso di benvenuto, nel quale – era sicura – vi erano le tre parole fondamentali, il loro mantra: _Ricostruzione, Rinnovamento e Riconciliazione_. L’ultima parola era la più difficile, per l’ultima parola Hermione si era battuta, per l’ultima parola Ginny era tornata a scuola, per quell’ultima parola una volta Harry aveva commentato che era preoccupato per loro, che forse il loro compito sarebbe stato più difficile del suo, più difficile di dare la caccia ai Mangiamorte e ricostruire il Ministero. _Riconciliazione_. Hermione notò di sfuggita la McGranitt tornare a sedersi, rendendosi conto che di fatto il discorso non lo aveva ascoltato, troppo presa dall’osservazione della piccola Sunday, che non aveva più alzato lo sguardo dal tavolo. La giovane Caposcuola aggrottò le sopracciglia e spostò lo sguardo su tutto il tavolo di Serpeverde, dando ragione a Zabini: erano dimezzati. Chi era rimasto evidentemente aveva un ottimo motivo per farlo, oltre che una certa dose di coraggio sapendo che, parente di Mangiamorte o meno, non avrebbe avuto una vita facilissima quell’anno. _Riconciliazione._ Sunday Robins non aveva ancora alzato lo sguardo dal piatto e aveva attirato l’attenzione della più giovane tra le sorelle Greengrass, che non era sembrata troppo irragionevole quella mattina.  
 _Riconciliazione._  
“Sono decisamente impazzita.”  
Hermione prese il piatto, ancora vuoto, e vi poggiò sopra le posate, il tovagliolo e il bicchiere.  
 _Riconciliazione._  
“Speriamo solo di non fare più danno che altro.”  
«Ha ragione, Luna» mormorò lo sguardo fisso sulla piccola Sunday Robins: «Nessuno ci vieta d’iniziare da oggi, no?»  
Si alzò senza attendere risposta, incapace di spostare lo sguardo dalla ragazzina, certa che – se l’avesse fatto – avrebbe compreso l’idiozia di quello che stava facendo. Ragione e coraggio non sempre vanno a braccetto.  
 _Riconciliazione._  
La Sala Grande era ammutolita.  
“Ma che cosa sto facendo? E voi non potreste tutti quanti tornare alla vostra cena?”  
 _Rinconciliazione_.  
Posò la sua apparecchiatura sul tavolo dei Serpeverde.  
«Tu sei Sunday Robins, vero?»  
La ragazzina – oddio sembrava quasi una bambina! – sollevò per un attimo lo sguardo su di lei aggrottando le sopracciglia, riportandolo rapidamente sulle sue ginocchia per nascondere gli occhi rossi.  
«E tu sei la Caposcuola Granger» borbottò.  
«Esatto… Come mai piangi?»  
«Non gradisce la scelta del Cappello…» intervenne la giovane Greengrass, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Perché?»  
«Non lo vuole dire…» Hermione lanciò un’occhiataccia alla ragazza che alzò le spalle, mostrandole le palme delle mani: «Gliel’ho già chiesto!»  
Hermione, ignorando i mormorii che si stavano levando in tutta la Sala Grande, si avvicinò di più alla ragazzina: «Prometto di non dirlo a nessuno… Non sei contenta di essere stata smistata a Serpeverde? Qui ti farai un sacco di amici, ti aiuteranno a realizzare i tuoi sogni… non importa quanto siano grandi.»  
«S-sì ma…» Sunday Robins abbassò ulteriormente la voce costringendo le due ragazze a chinarsi con le orecchie quasi attaccate alla sua bocca: «I-io non sono cattiva…»  
Un nodo si strinse duramente nella gola di Hermione che ebbe la chiara percezione di un pizzicore dietro gli occhi. Passò un braccio intorno alle spalle della primina, notando con la coda dell’occhio la Prefetta Serpeverde immobilizzata dalla sorpresa.  
«Sunday…» la chiamò senza ottenere reazione: «Sunday…» ripeté ottenendo che la piccolina alzasse gli occhi nocciola arrossati su di lei: «La Casa cui il Cappello ti assegna non ti rende né buona né cattiva, sono le tue scelte che ti renderanno una persona migliore o peggiore. Il Cappello decide solo in quale ambiente, secondo lui, potresti sviluppare meglio le tue qualità. Essere una Serpeverde non significa praticare le Arti Oscure…»  
«Né essere una Grifondoro o una Tassorosso, garantisce l’essere di nobili principi o eroi.» soggiunse inarcando le sopracciglia la Greengrass. Hermione annuì. Sunday le guardò come per cercare di trovare la menzogna.  
«Fidati,» Greengrass le offrì un fazzoletto di seta, con sopra ricamati lo stemma di Serpeverde e le lettere _A.G._ : «Diventare un Mago Oscuro è una scelta, non un destino deciso da un cappello rattoppato.»  
La ragazza annuì, più convinta, e abbozzò un debole sorriso.  
 _Riconciliazione._ Forse non era un sogno così assurdo.  
Dall’altro lato della Sala Grande Ginny Weasley osservò la sua migliore amica raggiungere la primina di Serpeverde in lacrime sotto gli sguardi sbigottiti della Sala Grande e non poté ignorare  le occhiate in tralice di tanti di loro, la mascella contratta di Dennis Canon, le schiene di tanti che come loro avevano sofferto per la guerra. Non erano gli unici a essersi esposti, non erano gli unici ad aver sofferto: l’accusa la vedeva scritta negli sguardi dei suoi compagni, nelle loro schiene rigide, nelle labbra strette… _Riconciliazione_. Era forse un sogno assurdo?


End file.
